A Chipmunk Christmas Carol
by mpkio2
Summary: Simon Scrooge hates Christmas. His employee, Alvin Crachit is his only employee and, somewhat, friend he has. Scrooge is visted by three spirits.Can Scrooge change his unkind and hatred ways before Christmas day? Cartoon-verse. Rated K
1. Mr Simon Scrooge

**A/N:**

**Hey Everyone! I know I was suppose to post "One" fanfic story that got the most votes in the poll I posted, but I couldn't resist posting both of them! "South Park" and "Alvin and the Chipmunks" both were tied together so I figured "Why not post both of them?" So, here it is!**

**So, this story is almost exactly like "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, but with a small twist; it's chipmunked! The Chipmunks and The Chipettes tell the story. I thought, seeing how it was almost Christmas, this fanfic would be perfect. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Cast:**

**Simon Scrooge - Simon Seville  
**

**Alvin Cratchit - Alvin Seville  
**

**(Other Characters in this chapter are played by normal humans)**

**

* * *

**It was Christmas Eve and on this happy day for happy times kids were playing in the snow having the times of their lives while their parents would be buying vegetables, turkey and other festival gifts for the upcoming festive holiday. The marketplace, around this time of year, was always the busiest but also the happiest. Everyone loved Christmas...except for one man.

Mr Simon Scrooge walked through the busy market place. People started to stare as the grumpy old chipmunk walked past the happy people. There was an almost chill in the air that was not there until Scrooge had made his appearance. People started to talk amongst themselves:

"There he goes again" said an old gentleman to his high class friends.

"Ah, yes" said another gentleman. "Simon Scrooge, going to his counting house no doubt"

"Where else would he go?" asked the old gentleman's wife. "He has nothing....he loves nothing"

"No," said the gentleman "If there's one thing Simon loves, it's his money"

And Simon walked ahead to his counting-house, just as the gentleman hand predicted. He stopped when he looked up at the sign other his beloved workplace. He saw the name "Marley" that was crossed out with a big "X"

"Ah, Jacob Marley" said Scrooge as he looked at the name. "Dead seven years today. Ah, he was a swell lad. He would rob from the rich and from the poor. Too bad, he died" Scrooge then knocked on the sign that covered Scrooge's name in snow. The snow fell to the ground and the sign now read "Scrooge". Scrooge entered his counting room.

It was cold in the room, just the way Scrooge liked it. He took off his coat and hat and placed them on the coat hanger. He purposely walked to his desk when he could feel something he did not like to feel; warmth. It was coming from the room next to him, where the door was a jar. Scrooge enters the room and says one name:

"Cratchit!" Alvin Cratchit jumped to his feet. He was over a warm fireplace, trying to make him hands warm. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Me?" Cratchit asked nervously. "I was just...trying to keep the room a little warm, Mr. Scrooge" The emplyeed chipmunk smiled nervously.

"Cratchit, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!" Scrooge yelled angrily at his only employee. "Do not use any coal!" And, at once, Scrooge grabbed a bucket of water and poured at the once burning fireplace which was no lifeless and empty. "Coal costs money, Cratchit!"

"I know; you've told me a thousand times, Mr. Scrooge" Cratchit replied.

"Don't get smart with me Cratchit!" Scrooge shouted. Alvin Cratchit jumped with fright.

"I wasn't trying to be smart, Mr. Scrooge" Cratchit explained.

"Get to work!" Scrooge ordered. Cratchit walked back into the main room where his desk was near the front door. Scrooge also walked into the main room and sat at his desk ready to work.

"Speaking of work, Mr. Scrooge" Cratchit said as he jumnped up onto the stall to sit at his desk. "Tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have ha-half a day off?" Cratchit looked hopeful.

"What makes you think I will give you half a day off, Cratchit?" Scrooge muttered not looking away from his work.

But, just as Alvin was about to say something, Scrooge was welcomed by a joyful singing nephew...

"Merry Christmas!" Scrooge's nephew, Fred, sang as he walked through the front door. "Merry Christmas, uncle!" He had a Christmas wreath in his hands and gave it Alvin.

"Bah! Humbug!" Scrooge replied not looking up from his work.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too, Master Fred!" Cratchit said joyfully as he greeted Fred.

"Cratchit! What do you think you are doing?" Scrooge asked when he saw his employee shaking hands with his nephew.

"I was just...trying to get rid of your nephew, Mr. Scrooge" Alvin said as the chipmunk tried to push Fred out of the door.

"But, I came over here to invite my uncle over to my Christmas dinner party!" Fred explained as he tried to resist Crachit's pushing.

"Wait, stop Crachit!" Scrooge ordered as the grumpy chipmunk got up from his desk and walked over to Fred. "That's not how we treat guests!"

"Oh, thank you, uncle. Now I-"

"You do it like this!" And at that point, Scrooge threw Fred out of his counting house, head first into the snow. "You pay too much for your Christmas dinners, Fred!" And at that, Scrooge shut the door.

"Christmas is a time for family and friends and I say "Merry Christmas" and "God bless!"" Fred shouted through Scrooge's open windows.

"Well said, Master Fred!" Cratchit shouted back joyfully as he applauded.

"Cratchit! Now, what are you doing?" Scrooge asked as he stared at Cratchit.

"I was...warming my hands, Mr. Scrooge" And Cratchit sat back at his desk.

"God bless, uncle!" Fred yelled happily outside Scrooge's counting room.

"And a "Bah Humbug" to you too!" Scrooge yelled back. Fred was gone.

Around this time of year, Charities would be going to different organisations to help raise money for the poor . It was just too bad that two men happened to knock on Mr. Scrooge's door. There was a knock at the door. Scrooge answered the door and was presented by two squat men.

"And just what do you want, my two plump friends?" Scrooge asked nastily.

"Sir, we are an organisations collecting for the needed" one of the men answered.

"For the needed?" Scrooge replied, confused.

"For the poor" said another man as he opened a bag ready for Scrooge to place in a donation.

"Oh...I see. Well, if I give you money to the poor, then they won't be poor anymore will they?" Scrooge asked the men, knowing exactly what he was doing to get rid of these two annoying men.

"Well, I suppose-"

"And, if they're not poor anymore, then I will be forcing you two out of a job. Oh, please my two friends; don't make me do that!"

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Scrooge"

"Well then, I think you should give this to the poor..." Scrooge placed the wreath Fred gave to him into the bag. "...And be gone!" He slammed the door in their faces.

Just as Scrooge slammed the door, he could hear someone singing a Christmas carol at his front door. He opened the front door, angrily, and was presented with a small boy. The boy soon stopped smiling once he saw the angry face on Scrooge's face. The grumpy chipmunk and the boy were almost the same height.

"What do you want?" Scrooge asked as nicely as he could, his face turning red with anger.

"Penny for the song, governor?" the boy asked, nicely.

Scrooge slammed the door in the boys face.

"I guess I will take that as a "No"" the boy said sadly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this took a whole hour to do. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I sure enjoyed writing it! There are a lot of references to the "Muppets Christmas Carol" movie and the small 15-minute movie "Mickey's Christmas Carol"**

**I will continue writing this if you guys send in some good reviews. I will put up Chapter 2 by Friday or Saturday if I get some reviews!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Jacob Marley's Warning

**A/N:**

**OK, I know I said I would update by Friday or Saturday, but I forgot so, I'm very sorry you had to wait a little while longer!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews!!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

**

* * *

**

It was dark outside now. Snow feel from the grey clouds that hovered over London, as the snow gently settled on the already snow-covered ground. Simon was still at his desk, still busily working. Alvin was also at his desk, but he, unlike Simon, was getting tired of work. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the cold room; it read 5:00p.m.

Alvin Crachit could now go home. But, he still had to ask Simon Scrooge something he desperately wanted; a day off Christmas day. He put the document he was working on into his desk draw, grabbed his scarf and coat and then put them on. The nervous chipmunk slowly walked over to the desk where Scrooge was working. Simon glanced at Alvin through his overall glasses he was wearing with no expression on his face.

"And would do you want, Crachit?" Simon asked as he looked back down at his work. "It's quitting time; you may now leave me in peace"

"I know, Mr. Scrooge" Alvin replied, quietly. "I was just wondering about tomorrow..." Alvin trailer off.

"Yes, you will be in tomorrow at normal time" Simon said in a strict tone.

"But, Mr. Scrooge tomorrow is Christmas day..." Alvin tried to explain.

"Very well. Be here on time at 12o'clock" Simon did not look up Alvin.

"If you may, Mr. Scrooge, I see no reason why the counting house should stay open"

Simon slowly looked up at Alvin, not believing what he was hearing. But he wanted to hear more...

"Go on" Simon pressed Alvin.

"Well, not many businesses will be open and, therefore, you will not have any business to deal with"

He had a fair point, Scrooge thought.

"And, not opening the counting house will save money on coal..."

"Humbug, Crachit!" Mr. Scrooge was standing now. "We do not use coal"

"Oh, yes, of course but, you do see what I mean, do you Mr. Scrooge?" Alvin asked his face hopeful.

The chipmunk sat back down in his seat and looked at Alvin.

"I do," Simon said. "Take the day off, be gone with you!"

Alvin Crachit was over the moon.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Scrooge! You are the most generous, most loving..."

"Leave before I change my mind!" Simon shouted angrily at the happy chipmunk.

Alvin jumped and hurriedly ran to the door.

"Be here early on time the day after Christmas day!" Simon shouted at Alvin as Alvin left and shut the door leaving Simon in the room, alone.

*

Simon closed the counting room door at 9:00p.m. The streets were empty, the air was cold, the moon was out. It was still snowing. Simon liked it when it was empty on the streets; no one but himself and himself, alone.

He arrived at his empty and dark house fifteen minutes later. He climbed up the stone steps and searched for his keys in his coat pocket. But just as Simon found his keys, the door handle on his front door started to transform. The gargoyle head that was once the door handle was now replaced by a very familiar and terrifying face that Scrooge remembers...

"Jacob...Jacob Marley?" Simon said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Scrooooooooge" The handle painlessly whispered.

Simon took off his overall glasses, whipped them and placed them back on. Marley's face was gone, the gargoyle's face was back. I must be seeing things, Scrooge thought tiredly.

"Humbug" Scrooge said as he entered his house.

When Scrooge entered his house, he lit a candle and climbed the stairs to his master bedroom. The house was quiet and dark. Scrooge was used to this by now and would have climbed the stairs with no candle in his hand but, still a little shaken but what he saw, the chipmunk thought it was a better idea to have a candle handy.

Scrooge was washed, brushed his teeth and dressed in his night gown in no less than twenty minutes. He was now sitting in his favourite armchair in his bedroom, eating his super (which was bread and water) enjoying the quiet. Just as Scrooge at his last bite, he heard a tap at his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door; nothing was there. He sat back down.

"Scrooge" he heard someone say.

"Go away!" The scared chipmunk shouted. "I warn you; you are breaking an entry!"

"Scroooge!" The voice was louder now.

"I said, go away!"

And at that moment, a man in chains stood before Simon. He was wearing a prisoners uniform, chains all over him. He had a faint glow around him and he looked very familiar to Simon...

"Marley?" Simon said, inspecting the man. "Jacob Marley? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me; your old partner, Jacob Marley" Marley replied, his voice distant.

"Marley, it's great to see you, old friend-" Simon was happy to see his old partner. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. But Marley cut off his friends' happiness.

"Simon!" Marley said, angrily. "Do you remember how I swindled the poor and the homeless?"

"Yes, I do, friend" Scrooge replied, a little surprised by Marley's outburst. "Oh, you were so good at it, dear friend"

"No!" Marley shouted at the chipmunk before him. "I was wrong! And as punishment, I have to carry these chains for an eternity!" Marley gestured to the chains around him and on him. "And the same will happen to you, Simon Scrooge!" Marley was now pointing at Simon who was sitting, unmoving in his seat.

"No, it mustn't!" Simon said desperately, looking at Marley's chains that covered him and feel to the ground. "Help me, old friend!"

"Tonight you will be haunted by three spirits" Marley explained. "Listen to them, do as they say!"

"I will" Simon replied. Marley was disappearing.

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one" Marley continued to say.

"Couldn't I take 'em all at once, and have it over, Jacob?" Simon asked his dear old friend, who he could hardly see. "I've had enough of this spirits nonsense." But Marley said only one sentence of no comfort what so ever:

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one" Marley had completely disappeared, leaving Scrooge alone in his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter is much longer than the first one! Yay! OK, so I watched the "Muppets Christmas Carol" today 9which was on TV) and I asked "When did Charles Dickens write this story" and my mom answered "Read the book. It's around this house someone" I was shocked because I did not know I had the book! LOL I read some of it and I got some ideas from the book.**

**I hope to have this story complete by Christmas Eve!**

**(How cool would that be to finish a day before Christmas Day!?)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I will post Chapter 3 once I have some reviews so, please review! **

**Thank You!!!**


	3. The Light Shine's Brightly

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all your great reviews!**

**I am sorry I have not updated in a long while; College has been eating up all my free time. The good news is that I break up for Christmas holidays tomorrow from College so I have more time to write. Yay!!**

**Some more good news is that I will be posting a new "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic story really soon called "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" It will be my first Romance/Tragedy fanfic! Go to my profile to read the full summary on the story.**

**Christmas is drawing ever so closer! Less than 9 days till Christmas! I hope I can finish this story before Christmas day.**

**Just to remind all who have forgotten, Simon Scrooge was visited by his dead partner, Jacob Marley, in the last chapter. Marley told Simon that he would be visited by three spirits. This chapter is the first ghost; The Ghost of Christmas Past.**

**Well, enough of my blabbering, here is Chapter 3!**

**Read and Review!!**

**

* * *

**Simon Scrooge went straight to bed when Marley had vanished from his dark and quiet bedroom. He slept in his four-poster bed, tossing and turning. He dreamt that he was sitting on a huge big pile of gold. The pile of gold was at least six feet high and Simon was sitting on top of, feeling like a king. Suddenly, Marley walked into the room. He looked up at Simon, who was throwing the gold in the air in joy, and frowned. Marley made a coughing sound. Simon looked down at the source of the sound and saw his dead partner.

"Marley?" Simon couldn't figure out why his dead friend was standing before him. "What are you doing here, old friend?"

"Scrooge," Marley's voice was not distant; it was clear and firm. "You cannot have all of this money!" Marley gestured to the big pile of gold Simon was sure was his own thrown.

"Marley, this is my gold!" Scrooge said angrily. "I can have whatever I want"

"You may say that now, old friend" Marley was disappearing into thin air. "But, in time, you will see the errors of your ways" And with that, Marley disappeared. The pile of gold Simon was sitting on vanished in an instant. Simon fell and before he could hit the hard floor, he woke up.

Simon was sweating a little; his heart was pumping rather fastly. He laid his head on his pillow and tried to remember what he had just dreamt about. _There was...money....no, gold....a big pile of gold....and....Marley was there....but, he wasn't a ghost....but then he started to vanish and he told me something....something about "my ways".... _Simon came to the conclusion that what he dreamt about was nonsense. Sure Scrooge had money, but not "Gold" And, Marley! Why would he dream about Marley? Marley has been dead for seven years, today! The last time I talked to him was....

And suddenly, a great wave of shock washed over the rich chipmunk. The last time Marley had spoken to Scrooge was...tonight, Christmas Eve! Scrooge saw him in this very room. He was a ghost of course and he told Scrooge that he would be visited by...three spirits. The first ghost will appear when the first bell tolls one; at one o'clock in the morning the Scrooge will see the ghost of Christmas past.

Simon got out of his four-poster room. He glanced over at the huge grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom; 12:30a.m. The ghost will appear in thirty minutes. Simon started to pace in a spot. Maybe he only thought he saw Marley. Maybe he dreamt the whole thing! _Yeah, that's right!_ He dreamt the whole thing; he did have a weird dream only moments ago!_ I mean, let's think this logically_, Simon thought. _Ghosts are just physically not possible. I suppose I dreamt the whole thing through lack of sleep. I think I should get back to sleep now, anyway._ Simon went back to his bed to try and get a restful sleep. But, no matter how hard he tried, Simon could not fall into the world of dreams.

12:45: The grandfather clock, chimed. Simon poked his head out of his four-poster bed curtains. _Why am I searching the room? There's no such thing as ghosts!_

12:55: _The ghost will show in five minutes....no, it will not! There are no ghosts!_

12:57: Simon finally fell to sleep.

1:00: "Ding Dong!" The grandfather clock chimed one bell. Nothing happened, that is, until a bright white light filled the air!

Simon awake in shock. His bed curtains were pulled so he couldn't see what was causing the bright light. Simon slowly pulled his bed curtains apart. The light blinded his eyes. It started to go dim in the room and Simon could see once more this weird phenomena. In front of him, gliding on air, was a young girl, no older than ten years old. The chipmunk girl had blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes that shone brightly and was wearing a white dress. Simon looked at her for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. Simon had seen Marley earlier!

"Well," said the chipmunk spirit in faint, airily and high-pitched voice. "Are you going to come and meet me or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Simon was taken aback from the question but, he replied, none the less.

"Who are you?" Simon finally asked.

"Oh, me?" The girl asked pointing at herself. "I am a fairy from the land of fairies and I am here to turn you into a fairy" The girl replied, sarcastically.

"There's no need to be sarcastic!" Simon shouted. How dare this spirit be sarcastic to him! "I asked you a question and I deserve an answer"

"I will give you answer once you answer my question" The girl asked.

"What?" Simon blinked. "No! I deserve an answer to my question first!"

"My question is," The girl started to ask, ignoring Scrooge's outburst. "Are you happy with your money?"

"I don't need to answer that!" Simon shouted. "Answer my question!"

"Are you happy with all your money?" The girl did not get angry or upset. She merely stared at Scrooge and asked him again.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?" Simon answered.

"That's all I need to know" The chipmunk girl glided closer to Simon.

"Now, you answer my question! Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"The ghost of Christmas past?" The girl's sarcastic voice was starting to get on Simon's nerves.

"One point to the miserable old miser" The spirit girl said as she put up one finger.

Simon ignored her comment. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I am here to show you the memories of your previous Christmas's" The bedroom windows slammed open. Simon was sure he locked those windows.

"And how will you do that?" Simon said as he crossed his arms.

"Touch my hand and I will show you" The girl put her arm out for Simon to touch.

Simon slowly pulled out his arm and touched the spirits hand; it felt very weird.

In an instant the spirit started to pull forward towards the open windows. Simon tried to let go, but his hand would not let go; it was stuck.

"Let go of me, Spirit!" Simon shouted, desperately, trying with all his might to be released.

"There's no use" The spirit replied. "You're stuck"

And at that point, the spirit and Simon flew out of the open window and into the cold night air. Simon was shocked to see that he was not falling; he was flying!

"S-S-Spirit!" Simon said, stuttering from his fear of heights. "Where are we going?"

"To the past, Scrooge" the spirit answered. "To the past..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, the ghost of Christmas past is Eleanor Miller from The Chipettes!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! This is the longest chapter so far!**

**OK, so remember to check out the summary for my new "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" on my profile! And, don't forget to review! They keep me writing!**

**Hopefully I will have Chapter 4 up tomorrow; I'm not making any promises though.**


	4. Memories Of A Broken Man

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I know I said I will update on (Tuesday?) (Actually, I didn't even promise that) but things got in the way so, sorry about that.**

**OK, so there's only 5 days to Christmas (Dang! Where did all the time go?) and I want this story completed before Christmas day (Hopefully Christmas Eve) So, I've gotta get cracking on with this. I will update everyday from now on, promise!!!**

**I've had a few reviews saying that Simon and Eleanor are a little Out of Character. I just wanted to remind everyone that you are reading fanfic that is based on a different story ("A Christmas Carol" in this instance). So, the characters (Simon, Eleanor, Alvin) will be different because they are playing as different characters. Just remember that while you are reading this...**

**My newest fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" will be posted soon. So, if you haven't checked the summary, please read it on my profile.**

**This chapter is nice and long so, I hope you have some energy. :)**

**Here is Chapter 4, enjoy! :)**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**Simon Scrooge was holding on to dear life. He and the spirit were both flying over the quiet streets of London. Snow was still drifting in the air. It was cold, which Scrooge didn't mind at all, but, one thing that did bother him, was heights. He really wanted to be on the ground....the safe ground....where he couldn't fall to his death.

"What's the matter, Scrooge?" The ghostly chipmunk girl asked, teasingly. She was smiling at Scrooge's fearful expression. "I thought you enjoyed looking down on society?"

Simon didn't even reply to the spirits sarcastic remark. He was concentrating too much on not falling; the spirit could let go of his hand at any moment. _No, she wouldn't do that. Would she?_

Just as Simon was thinking of the possibility that he could die tonight, a white light shone brilliantly over in the far distance. Simon looked ahead to the horizon; the white light shone in his eyes.

"S-Sprit?" Simon stuttered a little. "What is that? That light? It cannot be dawn?" Simon gestured to the white light.

"It is the past, Scrooge" the spirit girl answered as the white light covered the full sky. Simon was wondering if anybody else could see the light. He didn't want to look down....but he had to. He looked down into the streets and saw them to be completely empty. Apparently, no one could see the light.

The white light started to get brighter and brighter. Simon could feel himself and the spirit glid faster toward the light. And, almost in an instant, the spirit and Simon had vanished from the present...

*

Simon had closed his eyes when the bright light got too bright for his eyes to handle. He opened them and was amazed to find that it was day time. He could hear birds tweeting in the trees below....trees? Where was the town? Where had London vanished too? It was there a moment ago, he was sure of it!!! The spirit and Simon were gliding slowly in the air. Simon didn't even try to ask a question to the spirit; he just let his mind try to answer the question he was asking himself.

Soon, Simon saw a small building below. He heard children playing outside the building...

The chipmunk spirit and Simon were lowering toward the fine looking building...

He could see the children playing snowball fights...

The spirit and Simon landed slowly on the snow filled ground, next to the building. Simon looked at the building and had realised where he was. _How could this be?_

"This is my old school" Simon said not believing he was seeing the school in front of him. He was sure this very school had burnt down... "I used to attend school here"

He turned to look at the spirit. She nodded.

Simon then saw a boy he knew very well....from a long time ago...

"That's Edmond....he used to be my best friend!" A boy in a green scarf and black curly hair walked right past Scrooge.

"And that's Charles!" A boy in a red scarf with blonde hair joined Edmond. "Hello, boys! Hello!" Simon yelled at his old friends...they didn't even glance in his direction.

"These are the shadows of your past, Scrooge" The chipmunk girl explained. "They cannot see you, nor hear you. We might as well go inside where it is warm." The spirit gestured to the front door of the building. They went inside.

Inside the building, Scrooge was welcomed by meaningful smells and sounds. He couldn't believe he was here...

"I take it back" the girl chipmunk said. "It's colder in here than it is outside" Simon heard her but wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused in his senses....where he was.... (A/N: I just wanted to say, I know ghosts can't "feel" anything. It was just too good of a line not to give to Eleanor! Sorry if I have interupted your reading)

"I remember it all so well, Spirit" Simon said as he walked around the large classroom. Book shelves were around the room, books by great men, filled with great things they had accomplished. Tables and chairs were all facing a large chalk board that had badly scribbled writing on it that read "School is for losers!" Tinsel was hung all over the room; Christmas was here! "I remember the smell of chalk, the sound of the teachers voice in the room...I remember wondrous things here...things that are familiar..."

"And does he strike you as familiar?" The spirit girl was pointing behind Scrooge. Simon turned around. He saw a young chipmunk boy in the far corner at the back of the room, covered in the shadows. He was concentrating on his school work. It was a chipmunk boy that Simon had forgotten...long, long ago...

"Good heavens" Simon whispered. "It's me"

Just then, the door opened and two children; a boy and girl came inside.

"Come along Simon!" said the boy cheerfully. "There's no need to study! Christmas is here!"

The chipmunk boy with glasses looked up and said "Who cares about silly old Christmas!? I am trying to study over here and, if you two do not leave me in peace, I will never get my experiment finished!"

"But, Simon" The girl said in surprise. "Don't you like Christmas?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you in simple English?" Simon asked, angrily. "I-Hate-Christmas!"

The present Simon looked at the spirit. She had a disapproving look on her face.

"I know I could have been a little nicer to those two....children. But I was trying to concentrate and I..." But Simon had seen he had lost the fight. He had no reason to shout at those two children like that. "Christmas was more of a time for study to me," Simon went on. "Christmas just got in the way of my study time and I had no use for it"

The chipmunk spirit shook her head. "Come, there is much to see"

She held out her hand for Simon to touch. Simon didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with his child self. But, he knew he would have to leave sooner or later. So, he took the spirit's hand and they both vanished, without a trace...

*

The first thing Simon heard was speech. The first thing he smelt was roast turkey....and cooked mince pies....vegetables....Christmas pudding....and all sort of delicious food. What he first felt was cold air. He opened his eyes. What he saw first was a big red barn in front of him. It was dark, which meant the spirit and Simon were outside. The barn's doors were open and Simon could see people inside the barn...talking, dancing, having the time of their lives. Simon knew this place...he was sure of it! He looked up and saw a big banner that read:

"Mr. Fezziwig's Christmas Party"

_Mr. Fezziwig's Christmas Party? Surely not! It couldn't be!_

"Let's go inside" the spirit said and Simon walked into the barn. _It couldn't be Mr. Fezziwig!_ And then, Scrooge saw him. There he was: Mr. Fezziwig in his Santa outfit looking O'so jolly!

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. Fezziwig said to many people, joyfully. They returned the words.

The band was in full swing; people were dancing. The food smelt delicious! People were having a great time! Simon remembered this party so well. He loved this party....or did? Simon felt like he was going to be sick. Or did hate this party? He didn't know. Why was he feeling sick all of a sudden??

Mr. Fezziwig was still greeting people shouting "Merry Christmas!" to everyone. Mr. Fezziwig was greeting people, that is, until a young snappy good-looking chipmunk interrupted...

"Excuse me, Mr. Fezziwig?" Simon heard his voice....well, not exactly his voice. This voice was more clear, sharp and smooth; it was Simon Scrooge as a good-looking twenty year old chipmunk. "I was just wondering if you know how much this party is costing you?" The young Simon had papers in his hands showing them to Mr. Fezziwig.

"Master Scrooge! This no time for money! This is Christmas! Enjoy yourself, be merry!" Mr. Fezziwig said as he tossed the papers aside. The young Scrooge left Mr. Fezziwig's side. The present Simon still felt sick...._why?_

"Oh, wait Master Scrooge!" Mr. Fezziwig shouted for the young Scrooge to stay where he was standing. "I want to introduce you to someone" The present Simon knew why he felt so sick. He saw a young chipmunk woman standing next to Mr. Fezziwig. She was wearing a big purple dress, had glasses on and...she looked so beautiful to Simon....she looked just as he remembered her.

"This is Jeanette, part of the Fezziwig family" Mr. Fezziwig explained. "Jeanette, this is Mr. Scrooge"

"Please to meet you" Jeanette said to the young Scrooge. She curtsied to him. The young Scrooge took her hand and kissed it, firmly.

"Please to meet you, miss" the young Scrooge replied as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you remember this party?" the spirit asked Simon. He jumped forgetting she was gliding in air behind him.

"Yes, I do" Simon did not take his eyes off Jeanette.

"There was a Christmas for this young lady; some years later" The girl spirit was looking at Scrooge...with sad eyes.

"Please, do not show me that Christmas" Simon's voice almost cracked as he said the last word.

It was too late....In a flash, they were gone.

*

Simon Scrooge and the spirit were standing in a snow filled park. It was empty and the sun was rising in the distance. The air was cool and the sky was a clue blue colour. Simon turned around and saw himself (a younger version but a bit older than at the party) and Jeanette (Who also looked older) sitting on a park bench.

"My shop closes tomorrow" Jeanette said, a little sadly.

"We cannot keep it forever, Jeanette" The young Simon replied. "You know this. We agreed; we cannot stay like this forever. We must grow. Build higher, reach over our limits"

"It's like you said" Jeanette turned to face Simon. Her eyes were glistening. ""We must grow""

Simon nodded.

"Once we sell your shop, we will have enough money to open a bigger and better shop and, therefore, make more money. I know it doesn't seem right but, believe me, this is for you" He took both of her soft hands into his own and locked them together. He looked into her eyes and said, confidently:

"I love you, Jeanette"

Jeanette looked at him and smiled, weakly.

"You did....once" She unlocked her fingers with Simon's, kissed Simon on the cheek, stood up and said sadly "Goodbye, Simon....forever" She didn't look at him, her back was to him. She walked away leaving the young Simon shocked on the park bench. The young Simon looked at the leaving Jeanette.

_Run after her!_ The present Simon was shouting in his head. _You fool! Don't just stand there!!! Go after her!_

But the young Simon did the complete opposite; he turned around and walked in the other direction with no emotion on his face.

Simon Scrooge couldn't believe what he felt in his rib cage; he felt a powerful, strong organ. It was painful, really painful! It was Simon's heart....it was breaking in two.

The spirit came drifting towards Simon.

"Spirit, why show me these memories to me?" Simon asked, tears glistening at the side of his eyes. "Why show me these if they only fill my heart with pain?"

"They are what they are Scrooge" The girl chipmunk said, apologetically. "I cannot change what you have once experienced and caused. So, don't blame me!"

"LEAVE ME!" Simon had shouted so strongly at the spirit that it had caused his heart even more pain. Simon sat on the stone step, his hands covering his eyes, sobbing quietly. The spirit did as Simon commanded.

*

In a flash, Simon was back in the present. He was in his dark, quiet room, everything untouched. The windows were closed and Simon was sitting off the side of his bed. He wiped his eyes with his hands and got under the covers, trying to relax...trying to allow everything he saw to sink in....He had caused his memories, no one else, but himself....

* * *

**A/N:**

**To everyone who finished this chapter, I give you a virtual Christmas cookie! Well done to you! Yummy, yummy! :) **

**OK, initially this Chapter was only going to be the "School scene" and the "Party" and "Park" scene were also going to be separate chapters. But, seeing how I am running out of time, I had to cut the scenes down into one chapter all together. I think it turned out pretty well.**

**Of course, I had to make Jeanette as Belle. Simon as Scrooge and Jeanette as Scrooge's love interest, Belle; it suits so perfectly! That was for all you SimonxJeanette fans out there! :)**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It took me 3 hours to write it and it has 2,538 words all together! Whoa!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter! (They keep me in a confident and happy mood to write!)**

**Chapter 5 will be up when I have some more reviews! **


	5. The Food Of Generosity!

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Please keep em' coming!**

**As promised, here is Chapter 5!!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Read and Review!**

It didn't take long for Simon to fall asleep. He had a long journey down memory lane with the ghost of Christmas past, remembering all the things that happened in his past that lead him to become the man he is today. He now knew that, most of it (and probably all of it) was entirely his fault...his fault that he looked down on society....his fault he loved money....his fault he lost....Jeanette....all his fault....

Why didn't he do something? Why didn't he stop Jeanette from leaving him? Why did he act that way when he was a young chipmunk? Why didn't he stop Jeanette from leaving? Cause he was a fool....and he knew it. Simon should have stopped Jeanette from leaving him.....he should have done something. But what could he have done? He wasn't even from that time! He was invisible! She didn't even see him! His younger self didn't see himself! There was nothing that he could have done...

It was still, quiet, dark, lonely, cold in Scrooge's room. The magnificent grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room rang twice.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" The "Ding's" and "Dong's" echoed throughout Scrooge's bedroom. Scrooge woke with a start in his four-poster bed. His heart was racing a little from the noise of the grandfather clock. But....why did he awake with such a start? The grandfather clock ding donged every night and Simon never awoke with such a start before...so, why now had he been awaken by the grandfather clock? He knew his brain was trying to tell him something....reminding him that something was coming...But what?

_Why am I awake?_ Simon thought tiredly has put a hand to his head in frustration. _I shouldn't be tired; I went a sleep at my usual time. Well, I guess it's OK if I don't wake up early tomorrow; I closed the Counting House for tomorrow because it's Christm-_

And, in an instant, many memories of the night's events flashed in Simon's head. He saw Marley in front of him in chains, a sarcastic chipmunk spirit girl was smiling at him, he was in the air flying, a building was in front of him; his old school, was dressed in a Santa Clause outfit, Jeanette looked.....

Simon's heart broke in two...again. He remembered it all, indeed. But Jeanette, his poor, lovely Jeanette was what Simon remembered most; her beauty, her grace, her essence filled his mind with happiness at seeing her again....but, her sad, weak smile cause his heart pain he had never felt in his life. _I was a fool! A stupid old fool, that's what I am! Why didn't I do something? Why did I let her leave me? If only I could...see her again, tell her how I feel about her_.... But Simon knew perfectly, that it was out of the question. Simon didn't know where to start in order to track down his loved one....he had a loved one? He was too late; she was gone to him. She's only a memory now...that's all she ever is and will be to Simon, a haunting beautiful memory...

W_hy did that Spirit show me those memories in the first place?_ Simon knew the answer but didn't accept it. _Why did she such memories if all they did was fill my heart with pain?_ Scrooge has a heart? _I didn't learn anything from that!_ Simon was lying to himself; he learnt a lot. _What did I gain?_ A heart... If Mar_ley excepts me to go through this all night, his barking up the wrong tr-_

Another thought crossed Simon's mind. The grandfather clock chimed! Simon opened the curtains around his four-poster bed. He looked at the grandfather clock; it was 2:05a.m. _The ghost of Christmas Past arrived when the first bell tolls one_. Simon thought, slowly. S_o, that would mean that, the second spirit should be here when the bell tolls two!_ Simon glanced around his silent and spirit-free bedroom; there was no spirit to be found. This is why his brain had awoken him; it was reminding him that the second ghost will be arriving at two O'clock....or, should have arrived at two O'clock. _Well, it's past two O'clock and there is no spirit to greet me._ Simon closed his bed curtains and laid on his bed. _I might as well go back to sleep. I'm done with this spirit nonsense!_ Simon informed, hoping old Jacob Marley could read his thoughts. _Good night!_ And with that, Simon closed his eyes.

The next thing Simon heard shook the living daylights out of him. He could hear crunching....no, chewing....someone was eating....in his house! It probably a cat burglar....

_What kind of cat burglar would eat my won food in my own house?_ Simon opened his bed curtains, yet again. He saw nothing at first....but, as he turned to the right of the room he could see light emerging from the creek from the door to his side room. _A hungry cat burglar...that's who would eat food in my house._ Simon wasn't about to let a cat burglar eat all of his hard earned well paid for food!

He stood up and slowly creeked to the side room door, trying not to make a sound. _But, wait a minute!_ Simon didn't even store any food in the side room! _Something wasn't right_... Simon was close enough to look through the creek from the door. He was about to take a peek when, all of a sudden, the door burst open and a high voice bellowed "Come in! And know me better! The food is getting cold!"

Simon heard a voice, but saw nothing. _Maybe it was a trick? Maybe it wasn't?_ Simon didn't know.

"If you don't come in here now, I will eat all this delicious food!" the high happy voice bellowed from inside the room. Simon could smell many wondrous foods at that moment; he could smell...roast turkey and....apple pies....roast pork....and...so many other delicious foods. It wasn't a trick! Simon walked into the room.

As Simon entered the light filled room, he was welcomed by the many smells of foods. They smelt even more delicious in the room than out of the room! He saw turkeys all in a corner of the room, may apple pies, mince pies and any pie you can think of was in the furthest corner of the room. On the other side of the room was occupied by healthy looking vegetables and the corner near the door had many cookies and sweets. In the middle of the room, Simon was surprised to find a fat chipmunk sitting on a mountain of food. The fat chipmunk wasn't big. On the contrary, Simon thought he was taller than the spirit was. The chipmunk was eating away at the food gobbling down, hungrily. The fat chipmunk noticed Simon and said:

"The food is getting cold!" The fat chipmunk said, happily to Scrooge. "Err...did I already say that?"

"Yes, you did" Simon replied looking up at the intruder. "Not to be rude or anything but, who the hell are you?"

The fat chipmunk looked down confused at first and then he smacked his hand to his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself" And with that, the fat chipmunk slid down the mountain of food and landed at Simon's feet. Simon was correct; he was taller. "I am the ghost of Christmas present!" He spread his arms out wide, showing his big green robe to Simon. Simon could see the spirit was glowing.

"You're a little late" said Simon nodding to the clock other by the fireplace mantel.

"Actually, I arrived here at two O'clock" The spirit replied happily. "I've just been eating all this great food" He gestured to all the good looking food that filled the small room.

"Why is there all this food..." Simon spread out his arms, also, gesturing to the food. "....in this room, spirit?" Simon asked, angrily.

"Where is all the food from?" the chipmunk spirit replied. "It's from the hots, Scrooge!"

"What?" Simon was confused.

The spirit went on: "It is the food of generosity....which you have long denied your fellow man, I am afraid"

Simon chuckled. "I'm not. No one has ever shown me generosity!" Simon said the last word as if it was a disgusting word.

"You've never given them reason to" The spirit explained as he put his hand on Simon's back. They were both walking towards the balcony. "And I, The ghost of Christmas present,...." The spirit said his name with such pride you would have thought he was knighted by the queen of England. "....will show you why you should!" At that moment, the spirit let go of Simon's back, opened the door to the balcony and stood outside in the darkness of the night. He smelt the air, warmly. "Ah, we will go out into the night!"

Simon, on the other hand had other ideas. "Listen, spirit. I would love to and all but, i have other things on my mind and I was hoping that-"

Poof!

Simon Scrooge and the spirit had left the room....

**A/N:**

**To everyone who was wondering, Theodore is the ghost of Christmas present. Again, it was another perfect match. The spirit is always happy, Theodore is always happy. The spirit likes food....Theodore likes food...The spirit...Oh, you get the picture, right?**

**I really enjoyed righting this chapter. I had a few writer blocks but, i got through them in the end. I am so happy that I kept my promise to update today. I didn't want to let you guys down.**

**Well, the next chapter is much better than this chapter. I've got a few characters that I bet you guys will love! Next Chapter will be called "One Man's Garbage, Is Another Man's Present" Why is called that you say? You will find out soon enough!**

**It took my 2 hours (with a lot of breaks) to finish this! Man, I'm on a roll.**

**Chapter 6 will be uploaded tomorrow.....if......I get some good reviews from you guys. :)**


	6. One Man's Garbage, Another Man's Present

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**I am so sorry about the delayed chapter! I had a lot to do yesterday and I didn't have time to finish it in time. But don't worry, I will also upload Chapter 7 with this update! Yay! :)**

**Well, there's only 1 more day till Christmas! **

**Here's Chapter 6: "On Man's Garbage Is Another Man's Present"**

**This chapter is long so, be energized!! :) This is my favourite chapter yet!**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**When Simon opened his closed eyes (Why he had them closed, he didn't know) he did not believe what he saw. People where everywhere! People walking with friends, telling each other what wonderful gifts that had received from loved ones, people buying gifts from stores hoping to give them to their boss in hope of a promotion, and people buying fruit and vegetables from the market in preparation for Christmas dinner. Children were playing in the snow, having the time of their lives with friends. Simon saw a small family building a snowman together in the far distance. It was snowing lightly. The sun was trying to shine through the clouds that hovered over the joyous city....Although, Simon saw nothing joyous about the city.

"I welcome you," announced Theodore who was standing on top of a lamp post, his arms out stretched. "To Christmas morning!"

Indeed, it truly was Christmas day and, just by looking around, Simon could tell. But....he still saw no reason why people were so..."merry" on this day! What was the point in it all! First you buy presents for the children (Which Simon never had any, thank god!) which wasted a lot of money. Simon saw a lady buying a toy car for her son over by a market stand. Simon could see that the toy car cost Thirty pounds. (A/N: If you converted that to dollars, it will give you a total of $44!) Then you have to buy all the food for Christmas dinner. For what? Just to waste more money on a meaningless feast!? There's also the cost for party food, Christmas lights, decorations.....Simon could go on and on!

"This is very nice, Spirit!" Simon yelled sarcastically up to Theodore who was still standing on the lamppost looking down on Simon. "But, can you come down here..." Simon pointed to the ground. "...so I can speak to you?"

The spirit was down by Simon's feet in a flash. The spirit was smiling broadly.

"Thank you" Simon said shocked at the spirits speed. "Now, as I was saying Spirit, I would love to go on this little journey and all but I have much to do and I-" But Simon was cut off.

"Much to do?" The fat chipmunk spirit repeated. "Of course there is much to do, Scrooge!" The spirit put his hand on Simon's back again. They both walked toward the busy market place. "This is Christmas day, after all! So much to do! So much to see!"

"I agree Spirit, fully. But I-"

"Of course you do Scrooge, of course you do" The chipmunk spirit chuckled a little. He then saw some delicious looking pies at a stall. His eyes lingered for a while and then carried on. Simon rolled his eyes at this. "That is why we must start straight away!"

"Spirit, really. I don't think I-" But Simon was interrupted yet again.

"Trust me Scrooge!" The fat Spirit turned to face Simon. He held him by his shoulders. (A/N: Not "held" exactly because Spirits can't touch anything) "You'll be glad you joined me" The chipmunk smiled at Simon.

Maybe if I go along with this I could get back to my bed quicker. Simon thought. I might as well just go through this "journey" and then I will be back in my own bed again.

"O-OK" Simon finally said. "Lead the way Spirit. Lead the way"

"Will do!" The fat chipmunk spirit said, happily. The both walked down the street that was crowded by people. They soon stopped and the spirit turned to face a house with two small children sitting on the stone steps. The both held wrapped presents in their hands.

"Look over there!" The spirit pointed to the two children. Simon lazily looked into the direction the spirit pointed to. The two children had exchanged gifts.

"I don't like toy trains" One of the children said to the other.

"I don't particularly like toy cars, either" The other child replied.

"But I'm glad you gave me a present" one of the children said, happily to the other. "That's exactly what I wanted"

"Me too" They both hi-fived each other.

"Do you see, Scrooge?" The spirit asked a stunned Simon. "That is the true meaning of Christmas; love"

Simon couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Two children exchanging gifts they didn't like!? Simon had no idea what he was missing...and he wanted to see more. He turned to the spirit.

"Spirit I had no idea. Show me more....show me...Family" Simon request from the happy chipmunk soul.

"It will be my pleasure" He clicked his fat fingers and, in a dazzle of light, Scrooge and the spirit had disappeared into thin air...

*

Simon and the fat Spirit were both standing in the middle of a small dining room. People were sitting around a very large table that was laid with many Christmassy foods. A Christmas tree was stood magnificently in the corner of the room, decorations were decorated all over the room, the feeling of happiness was present in the atmosphere. At first, Simon thought the spirit had sent him to the wrong house; he didn't recognize any of the people present in the room. That is, until he heard a very friendly voice:

"Yes, Martha I know; the tree is brilliantly decorated. My wife, Clara decorated it." Fred was sitting on the far end of the table. He was dressed in a blue over-coat looking dashing and handsome as always. His blonde hair was wavy. He soon stood up with a glass in one hand. He tapped a spoon to the glass. The room felt silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending mine and Clara's Christmas party." Fred gestured to a woman in a pink dress with curly long blonde hair. She inclined her head forward. "Well, hope you enjoyed the food. What shall we do now?" Fred asked the people sitting around him.

"What about a game?" asked a bald man.

"Yes, we must have a game at Christmas!" agreed a snotty man with a snotty little voice.

Simon turned to the happy fat spirit. "Do people play games at Christmas?"

The fat spirit smiled. "Yes! I love games!" He chuckled a little. Simon turned back to the conversation before him.

"Capital idea, old bean!" Fred happily said. "But what game?"

"What about "Guess It"?" a large woman in a large dressed suggested.

"Yes, and let Fred go first; he always thinks' of the best ones!" Fred's wife, Clara smiled at her husband.

"OK" Fred agreed. He started to walk around the dining table. "Begin.....Now!"

"Is it....a vegetable?" asked a skinny woman.

"Certainly not" Fred answered.

"Is it a....animal?" Clara asked.

"What else could it be?" Fred smiled at his wife.

"What else, indeed!" Clara replied with a smile.

"Is it a....bird?" A man with a deep voice enquired.

"If it was, it would never fly away" Fred replied. It sounded to everyone else in the room (and to Scrooge) that there was an inside joke to Fred's comment.

"A dog?" The large woman asked.

"Nope" Fred said, quickly. He was still circling the room. "I'll give you a hint: it is an unwanted creature" People started to murmur.

A bird! No, he already said "No" to that. And it's not a dog........It's an unwanted creature? Simon was presently surprised that he was getting into the game. Not only that but he was....enjoying it, too! I've got an idea! He knew no-one would hear him, but he did it anyway.

"A rat!" Simon shouted, as if he knew the answer. He was standing next to Fred now, who had stopped by his chair.

"A rat!" Clara exclaimed. Simon turned to face her.

"I said it first!" Simon replied, acting as a child.

"Nope....You'll never guess what it is!" said Fred, smiling all the time.

"Wait!" Clara exclaimed. She smiled. She knew the answer. "An unwanted creature but not a bird, dog or a rat"

"Then what?" asked a large man

"What?" Fred asked wanting to know if his darling wife had figured it out.

"What?" Simon really wanted to know.

"It's Simon Scrooge!" Clara answered, laughing to her answer.

"Yes! She's right!" Fred joined her in laughing. The whole room had joined in the laughing as well. They laughed how Simon Scrooge was never wanted, how he never wanted anyone. But person did not find the joke funny at all and that was the person who the joke was all about. Simon Scrooge stood stock still. His eyes were glistening.

"Come" The fat chipmunk spirit patted Simon on the back. "There is much to see" He put his arm around Simon's shoulder.

"No more" Simon choked. "I wish to see no more!"

Poof!

The people in the room were still laughing at the chipmunk who had just vanished from the room.....

*

Simon and the fat spirit were both standing in the middle of coble street. People walked on by on the streets. Cheaply made brick houses were all lined up on each side of the street. Simon saw a homeless person outside the front doors of on the houses. It was still snowing lightly. The sun was shining through the over casted clouds. The sound of happy children was in the air.

"Why have you brought me to this retched and awful place?" Simon asked bitterly, the visit to Fred's house still fresh in his mind. Why had the spirit sent him here? To cheer him up? Yeah right!

"You won't Family, I'll give you Family!" The spirit smiled broadly. He pointed to a small house. It didn't look like it cost much. It didn't look like it could hold many people....well, that's what Scrooge thought anyway.

"And who lives here?" Simon asked pointing to the house.

"Alvin Crachit, you're only employee" The fat spirit replied.

Simon turned to the house. Alvin Crachit lives here? Surely not! I knew I didn't pay him that much but....I never thought he would live in such a dump like this. Simon turned back to the spirit not wanting to believe that his employee would live in such a place.

"Alvin Crachit lives here?" Simon asked hoping he heard incorrectly.

"Who told you that?" The fat chipmunk answered an expression of surprise on his face.

"You did. Just a minute ago!" Simon was looking at the spirit confused.

"Oh yes that's right" Simon's stomach right. He heard correctly. He went up to the window to peer inside. The spirit joined him.

The room he was looking into was tiny. Simon saw a pot boiling over a fire in the corner of the room and a small counter area. He saw a table of six chairs around a table that could barely stand up. He saw a small Christmas tree over in the corner; it was not decorated. A light bulb was the only source of light in the room. A chipmunk woman with long blonde hair in a pink dress was over the stove cutting vegetables.

"Who's that?" Simon pointed to the chipmunk over the stove.

"That is Mrs. Crachit, Mrs. Brittany Crachit" The fat chipmunk spirit said, merrily.

Simon looked back into the Crachit household. Mrs. Crachit was still cutting up vegetables.

"Stupid husband of mine!" Brittany muttered angrily under her breathe as she chopped up a carrot. "Cannot even stand up to his own boss!"

She had finished cutting up a carrot and was now cutting potatoes: "One-Day-I-Will!" With each word she cut the potato furiously. "Stand up to that no good man!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came a high pitched yell from somewhere in the small house.

"What now?" Brittany asked herself putting her hand over her face.

Two chipmunk boys, both with a red hat on their small heads came running down the stairs to their mother.

"Mommy! Alvin. Jr won't let me have a turn with his red toy car!" One of the chipmunk boys had his arms crossed looking up at his mother, innocently. The other chipmunk boy (who looked identical to the first chipmunk boy) was holding a red toy car in his hand.

Brittany slammed her hand to her face. "Alvin. Jr The Second, you have a red toy car as well!" Brittany said angrily to her whining son. Alvin. Jr The Second was holding his red toy car in his hand. He looked at it and then back at 's. He then looked at his mother and said:

"But his red toy car has a little man in it! I won't one!" Alvin. Jr The Second crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" Alvin. Jr was playing with his toy car, now. He looked at Alvin. Jr The Second and smiled evilly. "Maybe next year, Santa will give you one with a little man in it"

"Mommy! His making fun of me!" Alvin. Jr The Second whinnied, again.

"Alvin. Jr The Second, do not make fun of your brother" Brittany scold her teasing son.

"Mom, I'm Alvin. Jr! Not "Alvin. Jr The Second" Alvin. Jr looked as if he was just insulted with a dirty word. "How many times do we have to go through with this?"

"I'm Alvin. Jr!" Alvin. Jr spoke up, loudly.

"O...of course you are....Alvin. Jr" Brittany was looking at Alvin. Jr The Second. Her statement was more of a question than a statement itself.

"Alvin. Jr The Second!" The chipmunk with a red toy car without a man inside it looked just as insulted as .

Brittany put her hand to her face. "Why did I ever let your father name you two after himself?" She was more talking to herself than to her two insulted sons.

"Isn't it obvious?" One of the chipmunk boys asked; Brittany just couldn't tell who said it. "We're awesome! Just like our father"

Outside of the Crachit house, Simon looked at the scene before him. He didn't even know that Crachit had such a big family to provide for....to provide food for.....to care for. A small anchor dropped in Simon's stomach; it hurt. Simon had never experienced this feeling; it was guilt. For the first time Simon felt guilty....

"Did someone mention "awesome" and "father"?" The front door to the house was open. In the door frame was Alvin Crachit and his small seven year old son, Little Alvie, on his shoulder. Alvin was wearing a thick red coat that covered most of his body, a scarf around his neck and a red hat balanced on his head. His son, Little Alvie, was also wearing a red coat, a scarf and a small red hat that fitted nicely on his head. Alvin closed the door behind, trying not to let in any cold air and snow.

Simon didn't even notice Alvin and his son walk up the street!

"Daddy!" The twins ran at their father and hugged him, affectionately. "You're back!"

"Oh, happy days!" mumbled Brittany, sarcastically. Just then a high pitched squeal could be heard through the whole house. A chipmunk girl with long ponytails came running down the stairs and joined hugging her father with her brothers.

"I missed you daddy!" The chipmunk girl said, happily.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Emily" Alvin replied, smiling down at his daughter.

"Children! It's time to sit up at the dinner table" Brittany announced as she tried to pull her children away from their embrace with their father. They all let go of their father, in the end, and ran to the dinner table. Alvin placed Little Alvie on the floor. He gave Alvie a walking stick and watched as excited little Alvie tried to dash to the dinner table with the rest of his siblings.

"Wow!" Little Alvie's eyes gleamed with excitement as he looked upon the dinner table. "Look at all the wonderful food to eat!" He sat at the dinner table. He was bouncing with joy. "Daddy, will you come join us?"

"I sure will-" But Alvin was pulled to one side of the room.

"Not until I have a word with him" Brittany had clenched Alvin by his clothes. She turned to her children. "Just wait for us children" They nodded.

Alvin looked into the dangerous eyes of his wife. He had done something wrong....well, that's what those dangerous eyes mean. But, what?

"Brittany, baby. What's the meaning for all-"

"You know PERFECTLY what this is about, Alvin baby!" Brittany was fuming with rage.

"Actually, dear" Alvin had pulled free from Brittany's clench. "I don't know what you are talking about. I will now join my children if you don't mind"

But Brittany had a hold of Alvin again.

"You are not eating until we sort this out!" Alvin could tell that Brittany meant business. "You promise me, Alvin!"

"Promised you what?" Alvin was confused.

"You promised me that you will get a Christmas Bonus from Mr. Scrooge!"

Alvin started to sweat....to shake with fear....to grow scared. It all came back to him now.

"Oh....yes, I promised you that, didn't I?" Alvin smiled at his wife, nervously.

"Yes, you did. But, where is it may I pray tell?" Brittany's armed were crossed.

"I-I....it's...Err..."

"Alvin, we needed that Christmas money!" Brittany knew straight away that Alvin didn't have it. "Do you won't our son to die? Just look at him!"

Alvin turned to face his youngest son, Little Alvie. He was small, weak, and needed an operation....fast. He was slowly eating Christmas dinner....coughing now and then, taking a sip of water. Little Alvie looked up from his plate, waved happily at his "Daddy", a big smile on his cute little face. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world.....but, soon, Alvie wouldn't even be part of the world.

Simon couldn't help but to shed a tear.

Alvin looked back at his wife, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I t-tried, Brittany" Alvin croaked. "I tried so much to get that Christmas Bonus but....I was afraid of...."

"Let me guess!" Brittany was still angry. "You was afraid to stand up to Mr. Scrooge! Wasn't you?"

Alvin hung his head down low, and nodded.

"Alvin, we could lose our son" Brittany was calmer now. She had never seen Alvin so upset and sad before; now was a first and she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. She walked closer to him. "And....it could be your fault"

Alvin looked at her tear streaked face. Brittany looked backed at Alvin's saddened face.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Alvin and Brittany looked to the right. Their children were all looking at them with concerned looks. "Are you two, OK?" It was little Alvin who had asked the question.

"Yes, of course!" Alvin put on a fake happy voice and smile.

"We're both fine, children! We will join you now" Brittany joined in the "Fake smile and happy voice" game. She glanced at him; he glanced back. "We will talk about this tomorrow" She whispered to him. Alvin nodded and both of the parents joined their children at the dinner table to enjoy their Christmas dinner.

As Simon looked upon the smallest of the Crachit children, Simon could tell that this child, Alvin, was very weak. Death was upon his doorstep, waiting to take him away from his family and loved ones...away forever. Simon felt as though he was shot in the heart....felt as though someone had pulled out his heart and had stabbed it a few times with a dagger. This child did not deserve to die; he had so much to give to the world....so much love to share. The child was a fighter and he was putting up quite a fight....but, Simon could see he was losing and death was winning. Guilt filled the entire of Simon's body, mind and ....soul. Why didn't he give Crachit the Christmas Bonus? Why did he have to be a selfish moron and say "NO!"? He was a fool...a selfish old fool.

"Spirit?" It felt like a long time since Simon had spoken to the spirit. He had almost forgotten that he, himself, Simon as watching the Crachit family. "Tell me if Little Alvie will live" Simon turned to the fat chipmunk spirit....tears streaming down his face.

The fat chipmunk spirit looked at him with sad eyes. "That information belongs in the future; my realm is the present. However..." The chipmunk spirit looked in through the windows at the Crachit family eating. "...I see a vacant seat where Little Alvin once sat. If these shadows remain unaltered, I believe the child will, ultimately, die"

"No, Spirit" That was all Simon could muster. That was all he could say to that discouragement of hope. No was all Simon could think. Pain was all Simon could feel....

The room before Simon, started to vanish and as the Crachit family vanished into the darkness, Simon kept his eyes on Little Alvie until the last glimpse of light.

Poof!

They were gone....

* * *

**A/N:**

**My God! Did I seriously write all this? All 3,569 words!? Where do i have time to write this stuff!?**

**As you can see, this is my favourite chapter! The emotions and humor are just great. I loved writing the "Crachit scene" It was emotional and it really pulled at the heart strings; I actually she d a tear when writing that part. Mrs. Crachit is, obviously, Brittany (Who else could it be? lol) I came up with the two twins: and The Second (Trust Alvin to name his children after himself! lol) They were both fun to write....oh, and Alvin and Brittany's daughter, Emily! I wanted to give her more things to say but, I couldn't find anywhere for here to say anything. :( My fav character to write about was, Little Alvie who is based on the Character of Tiny Tim! He is cute.**

**So, why was this chapter called "One Man's Garbage, Is Another Man's Present?" Well, the basic thing to show in this chapter was to show that even though Scrooge (Simon) hates family and Christmas, I wanted to show that from another person's perspective (Alvin Crachit's) his family means the world to him. Yep, that's basically it.**

**Seeing how I am posting two Chapters, it would be great if you could review both chapters; this one and the next one. Could you please do that for me? It will make Christmas even more of a happier day for me! Just tell me what you thought, please. Thanks guys! :) **

**After you review, go ahead and review Chapter 7! :) **


	7. A Broken Future For A Broken Man

**A/N:**

**Well, here it is! Chapter 7 "A Broken Future For A Broken Man" What's up with all the names I'm giving the chapters? Well, just to let you know (which you should know by now), each chapter has a different meaning which relates to each chapter.**

**I hope you reviewed my last delayed chapter, Chapter 6 "One Man's Garbage Is Another Man's Present" (Which I am deeply sorry you had to wait for, may I add – Come on! It was over 3,000 words long!) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This is the scene where it gets pretty scary! So, to all you kids out there, you may get a little scared of this.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**Simon could hear nothing. Simon could feel nothing. Simon could see nothing. Was Simon dead? Had he....moved on? And where was the ghost of Christmas present. Where was that happy fat chipmunk ghost of kindness? Where was he when Simon desperately needed him? Simon was afraid....and alone. He put his arms around himself.

Soon, Simon could make out where he was. The reason why he couldn't see anything at first was because there was too much fog in the air. When the fog started to drift away, Simon could make out varies shapes and figures. He could make out the siloert of some kind of church, he could see a tree i the background and large stones were surrounding him. Simon still couldn't hear anything which scared him because he could now see. Where are you spirit?

"Scrooge?" came a flat emotionless voice. "Where are you?" Simon didn't know if he should trust the voice at all; it could be anyone after all. But, seeing how he was lost and afraid, Simon figured it was best that "someone" at least found him. Maybe they could help?

"I'm over here!" Simon shouted to the voice, directing them in the direction Simon was. "Just follow my voice!"

"I'm coming!" Simon could hear that the voice was huffing and puffing. Were they running to him? Maybe they were a rescue party to save him! But that didn't make any sense! "

Just stay where you are!" Simon could tell that, whoever the voice belonged to, was old....very old. Oh, he just wished that the fat chipmunk spirit was still with him!

"I'm almost there!" The voice was indeed telling the truth; they were very close now. Simon looked in all directions in the drifting for, trying to make out a moving figure in the distance. Suddenly, Simon saw it; a moving figure was....gliding towards him!! But...no, Simon mustn't had seen right! This person had no legs...that couldn't be! No, It was impossible! The legless person was nearing closer and closer towards Simon. It became bigger and bigger in size...no, fatter?

"I'm here, Scrooge" the voice said in an emotionless voice. "I'm here" Simon saw who the voice belonged two but, for the right reasons, did not comprehend what he saw in front of him. It was the ghost of Christmas present...

"S-Spirit?" Simon was unsure what he was seeing was real. Was any of this real? Maybe the whole thing was a dream to him? Maybe everything he had felt was...fake! He didn't feel sad....guilty....heartbroken....happy.....none of it! It was all fake! It.....couldn't be fake! Could it?

"Yes Scrooge, I was the ghost of Christmas present" A gliding figure with no legs stood in front of Scrooge (A/N: How does that make sense? Lol) No, this isn't the ghost of Christmas present! The spirit that Scrooge was always happy, always smiling....not an emotionless face of nothingness. The spirit Scrooge knew had a round colourful face.....not a winkled up grey face. The spirit that Scrooge knew was big, large and fat.....not skinny and weak. This was not the spirit Scrooge, knew!

"Was?" Simon stared at the strange ghost before him. "What do you mean "was"?"

"I am no longer the ghost of Christmas present" The spirit replied....still remaining emotionless.

"That I can understand....because you were never the ghost of Christmas present!" Simon shouted in a reply.

"I know it is hard to understand, but-" The emotionless dragged on the sentence and Simon just couldn't hear anymore.

"I don't care what you say! You are not the ghost of Christmas present!" Simon did not believe any of it.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see" The winkled chipmunk ghost said.

Simon did as requested and he saw something he thought he would not see in these pair of eyes; warmth, laughter, happiness.....the ghost of Christmas present.

"Spirit? It is you, isn't it?" Simon asked the shevelled up ghost.

The spirit nodded.

"What happened to you? Where were you when I found myself in this....place?" Simon wanted to know the answers to many questions. He looked into the glazed eyes of the ghost of Christmas present.

"Do you not know where you are?" the ghost asked Scrooge.

Simon shook his head.

The spirit waved his weak hand out and, in an instant, the fog had disappeared from the landscape. Simon lost his breathe when he found out what he was standing in. The many big stones Simon saw were grave stones.....the church he saw was abandoned....the tree in the distance had no leaves on it. Simon was standing in the middle of a cemetery.

Simon looked at the emotionless face of the spirit in front of him. The face gave him no comfort what so ever.

"What's going on Spirit?" Simon's voice shook with fear....for the very first time.

"I am sorry Scrooge" The face did not show it. "But, I must leave you now"

"What!? No! You mustn't go!" Simon couldn't bare this; he wanted the spirit to say....whether he looked like the ghost of Christmas present or not! "I can help you! You can stay"

"I have taught you much, Scrooge" The spirit looked down at Scrooge, hovering in the air. Was that a smile Simon could see on that emotionless face? "But, there is nothing you can do. I must leave you and let the ghost of Christmas yet to be, take over in my place"

Simon's heart skipped a beat. The ghost of Christmas yet to be? Well....that meant he ghost of...No! Not now! Simon isn't ready to meet a ghost such as that!

"When?" Simon barely asked.

"When the bell tolls three" the spirit said, softly.

"Dong!" The abandoned church to the left of Scrooge, started to chime it's big bell.

"What should I do?" Simon asked desperately, trying to keep the spirit with him for as long as possible. He held out his hand.....but the spirit did not take it.

"Follow him" the spirit whispered. The spirit started to glow bright....he was vanishing.

"Dong!"

"What must I do?"

"Remember what I have taught you...." The sprit's voice had vanished....the spirit's form was gone.

"Dong!" It was now three O'clock.

Simon had never been so afraid in his entire life! The wind howled angrily. The leaves brushed against the stones path in the cemetery. The smell of death was in the air....strongly. It was quite. Simon was all alone....again.

Fog was in the air. Simon couldn't see a thing. He looked left and right in all directions. He saw nothing. The fog soon disappeared again. Simon could see everything. He was afraid the spirit would be in front of him....nothing was there. Simon turned around.

"Ah" Simon gasped. A tall figure in a black, murky cloth stood in front of Simon. His long blackened hands were in front of him. His face was hiding by the black material that covered his body. The frightened chipmunk slowly walked up to him.

"Am I correct when I say "You are the ghost of the Christmas events yet to come"?" Simon asked in a respectful tone. He kept his shaking voice under control.

The black figure nodded its head once.

"Spirit, I am ready to learn as much as possible from you" Simon said as he bowed his head a little.

The black figure nodded, again.

"Will you not say anything to me?" Simon asked the quiet figure.

The black figure pointed one of its long finger's to the right. Simon understood straight away.

"Ah, yes. We must be going. Of course. Lead the way Spirit, lead the way" Simon had said the same thing he had said to the ghost of Christmas present. The difference was.....Simon was afraid of what he will see.

At this point Simon and the black figured Spirit walked forward and as they did so, Simon could see that everything around them started to.....twirl? The whole scenery started to twirl and whirl; they had moved into a black hole. They walked for less than a minute and exited the black hole.

*

Wherever the black figured Spirit had taken Simon, it was raining. It was raining heavier than Simon had ever seen before. Dark clouds had covered the whole of London. Simon looked around at where he was. He and the spirit were standing on a street. That's all it was; a street. There was no life....no happy yells from children playing with their toys....no market with people buying gifts for loved ones....no people talking to friends on the street....nothing. It was like the whole street had been sucked from life.....from hope.....from happiness....from....love.

Simon turned and looked up at the none-talking spirit.

"Why are we here spirit?" Simon asked trying to look into the covered face.

The black figured spirit pointed forwards where a group of gentlemen were talking:

"Yes, I heard this morning" one gentlemen said. "I don't know how but it's true; he is, indeed, dead"

"Does anyone know how it happened?" A rather large man questioned wanting to know more.

"Well, the police believe it was suicide" A snooty man said. "I for one don't give a damn of how he died"

"Yeah" Another gentleman agreed. "Good riddance to him"

"Well, I for one would like to know what he did with all his money?" asked the large man.

"Don't we all!" replied the snooty man. "He never gave any to me and, I dare say he gave any to anyone else" All of the men laughed loudly as they walked down the street, umbrellas in hand.

"I used to know some of those men, Spirit" Simon said simply."What retched man do they speak of?" Simon already knew the answer. But he wanted some comfort. The black hooded spirit said nothing. So Simon went on: "I understand this retched man those gentlemen spoke of might be me. Please, Spirit. Show me some tenderness in this world.....please, Spirit" Simon was on the verge of tears.

The black hooded figure pointed to the right of the street and Simon saw a door he thought he would never see again: The Crachit's front door.

"The Crachit's! Oh, yes Spirit!" Simon was happy he had found a place of....kindness. "A place of happiness and hope. A place of family" Simon nodded his head. "Thank you for bringing me here Spirit"

Simon stayed quiet for a few seconds. He could no longer hear the yells of children, the happy voice of Little Alvie, the happy atmosphere that once filled the air was gone, forever.

"It's so quiet. Why is so quiet Spirit?" Simon asked looking up at the figure. It pointed to the Crachit's window. Simon poked his head at the window. He saw nothing inside. No-one was at home. Simon turned back at the black hooded figure.

"Where are the Crachit's, Spirit?" Simon did not like what was going on; he wished it was all a dream. "Can you take me to them?"

The black figured spirit nodded its head. The vanished....

*

Simon was standing not too far away from a small hill, the black figured Spirit by his side, talkless as always. They were in a cemetery (the same he had been in before) Gravestones were everywhere. Death was everywhere. It had stopped raining but dark and dangerous looking clouds still hung over the cemetery. Leaves were blown along the path.....

"Where are the Crachit's Spirit?" Simon asked the spirit again. The spirit pointed up the hill. Simon walked up the small hill. His heart broke at what he saw next:

Alvin Crachit, Brittany Crachit, Emily and their two sons Alvin. Jr and Alvin. Jr The Second were all standing around a small gravestone. They were all crying....they were all in a hug. Where was Little Alvie?

"C-Children?" Brittany choked as she spoke to her children. "I need to have a word with Daddy, OK?" They all nodded their little heads as they sat and sobbed in their hands. Brittany faced Alvin; Alvin faced Brittany. Alvin said two words:

"I know"

At this point, Brittany had flung her arms around Alvin's neck. She hugged him as she cried into his neck, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry" Alvin mumbled. "This is all my fault"

"No" Brittany whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for something you couldn't control"

"I love you, Brittany" Alvin whispered into her ear. Tears stung Alvin's eyes.

"I know" Brittany replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Alvin and Brittany went over to their children and told them it was time to leave. They all left the cemetery with broken hearts.

Simon walked over to the small gravestone and saw what was written on it:

R.I.P

Little Alvie Crachit

"_Dear Son,_

_Loving boy,_

_Happiness"_

1912 – 1918

Simon let the tears roll down his face. Little Alvie was gone off the face of the earth....forever.

*

The next thing Simon knew, he was down by the side of the black hooded spirit. The fog had grown strong now. The night air was cold....

"You summoned here, Spirit?" Simon could feel his heart beating ever stronger.

The black figured spirit nodded and pointed towards a grave in the distance.

"There something else that I should know. Isn't that true?" Simon asked his voice shaking, his teeth chattering. "I know what I will find! This will answer the question I asked earlier, would it not?"

The black figure did nothing but point.

"That grave...." Simon pointed to the same grave the black hooded spirit was pointing at. "...is the grave of the retched man that brought so much glumness to people isn't it?"

Black figure was still pointing.

"Answer me one thing!" Simon went up to the black figure and looked up into the covered face. Are these the shadows of what will be or out these the shadows of what will be only?"

The black figure continued to point.

Simon slowly walked up to the grave....the grave that could be his own one day....if he did not change his ways. His emotions were high....his heart was pumping too fast for him to catch up. He turned and looked at the hooded spirit.

"These events can be changed! They can and will!" Simon said strongly with a lump in his throat. He was closer to the greave that could hold his destiny.....

"A life can be made right!" Simon almost shouted at the spirit. The spirit merely pointed. Simon was a foot away from the grave. He got down on his knees and scrapped on the dirty surface of the grave. Simon was hoping with all might "I am not dead! I am not dead!" The gave read:

_Here Lies_

SIMON SCROOGE

Simon started to sob quietly. He was a dead man. He was already dead.

"Simon Scrooge!" Simon sobbed. Simon stood up and turned to face the black hooded figure. "Please, Spirit! Yes, I will honour Christmas! I will live in the past, present and future!"

Simon dragged his poor soul up to the sprit. "Why would you show me all this if I was beyond all hope? Why? I am a changed Chipmunk! I am! I will not shut out the lessons the spirit have taught me!" Simon was hysterical. The world had collapsed all around him. He was already dead....

Simon got down on his knees and grabbed the black material of the spirit, beginning for his life.

"Oh, Sprit! Please speak to me!" Simon sobbed has he but the material to his eyes. He dragged the material to the ground....

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it! The end of that chapter! It took 2 hours to complete but it was way worth it! I stayed up till 4:00a.m to finish it. LOL!**

**Yes, there are a lot of references to "Muppet's Christmas Carol" movie if you didn't know.**

**I hope you reviewed for the last chapter! Please review on this one!!!**

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews I have received!**

**Only one more chapter to go!!! Yay!**

**The last chapter , Chapter 8 will be uploaded tomorrow. **


	8. Broken No More

**A/N:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**You are probably reading this on Christmas Eve (The day I posted this chapter) , Christmas Day or the day's after Christmas. No matter when you read (or have read it), may I just wish everyone a merry Christmas (or hoped you have had a merry Christmas!)**

**Well, this is it! The last chapter of this fanfic story! I would just like to thank you to all the kind reviews people have sent! (I'm still in shock how well this story has done) This is also my very first fanfic story that I have completed! I am so proud with myself! Again, thank you to everyone!**

**As promised, here is the last chapter: Chapter 8 "Broken No More"**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**Simon sobbed as he held onto the black hooded spirit's black rob. He was on his knees, not looking at anything, his eyes closed tight, trying not to let any tears escape his eyes. He prayed and prayed that it was all a dream.....that it wasn't real.....that he could wake up in his four poster bed and forget the whole thing.

Simon could hear the howling of the wind, the coldness I the air, the feeling of darkness all around.....wait a minute! Simon's mind stopped for a second.....he didn't feel any of that stuff. He didn't hear the whole in the wind: he heard silence. He didn't feel cold: he felt warm. There was no darkness around him.....Simon opened his wet eyes and removed the material from his eyes: it was white. That was strange.....wasn't the spirit's robe black? Simon looked up, ready to see the spirit in front of him. Simon felt his spirit fly when he saw the white top of the curtains that covered his four-poster bed that was in his own bedroom.....yes, it was _his _bedroom.....

Yes, the curtains was his own, the bed-post was his own, the bed was his own, the room was his own! But most happiest of all, Simon had a life ahead of him....which could be changed for the better.....Simon was the happiest that had ever remembered.....happiest in his whole entire life, in fact! He was light a feather, he was as merry as a school boy!

Simon ran to his bedroom window and opened the two windows. A cool cheerful breeze laid onto Simon's face. There were no clouds in the sky; blue skies covered the city of London, the sun rising in the distance. Simon looked down onto the street below him and saw a small boy walking glumly down the street. Simon recognised this boy: it was the same boy he slammed the door into when the boy asked for some change. Simon whistled hard. It got the boys attention, straight away. He looked up at the source of the noise.

"You boy!" Simon yelled down to the boy, pointing at him. "Tell me, what day is it today?"

"T-Today?" The boy looked a little confused. "Well, today is Christmas day, Mr. Scrooge, sir"

"It's Christmas day! I didn't miss it!" Simon was as happy as ever. "The spirit s did it all in one night! They can do anything! Course they can!"

"Err....course they can" The boy was afraid that Mr. Scrooge had lost his mind. He laughed, nervously.

"You know the butchers down the street?" Simon inquired.

"I sure do!" The boy replied, happily.

"Such an intelligent lad! A remarkable lad, you are!" Simon said "You know the turkey on display?"

"Oh, you mean the turkey as big as me?" The boy asked.

"That's the one! I'll give you five shillings to go and buy for me!" Simon said happily.

"Be serious" The boy did not sound convinced that Simon would give him such money to buy a turkey.

"I am being serious. If you bring the turkey here, I'll give you ten shillings. Here!" Simon threw down a pouch full with ten shillings. The boy caught in his open hands.

"Wow!" The boy was off like a shot as he ran down the street to the butcher's. You could practically hear his joyous laughter from anywhere along the street.

"I'll take it to Alvin Crachit's house. What a surprise that will be!" Simon said, as he rubbed his hands together. "But first...." Simon walked over to a portrait on the wall. He took the portrait down off the wall to reveal a hidden chest which was filled with all of Scrooge's money. ".....I believe there is a chipmunk boy who is in dire need of an operation"

*

As Simon walked out onto the streets of London, he could tell the amount of happiness in the air. Simon greeted everybody with a smiling face and a "Merry Christmas to you!" shaking hands at the same time. Simon didn't mind if people gave him odd looks; he was just happy to be spread joy to people. People were talking to friends cheerfully, children were playing with friends, families were making snowmen....everybody was out and about on this fine morning and Simon came across to familiar faces....

"Mr. Scrooge!" said the man that had knocked on Scrooge's Counting house door the previous day for money for the poor. His friend cowered behind him, afraid of what Simon would do.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but may I talk to you about the donation for the poor?" Simon asked, kindly. The two gentlemen looked confused.

"Are you saying that you are-?" Scrooge interrupted the confused man.

"Yes, I am donating five hundred shillings to the poor!" Simon handed the two gentlemen two bag's full with five hundred shillings total together. "Have a very Merry Christmas!" And Simon carried on down the street.

"We will Mr. Scrooge1" the gentlemen shouted, cheerfully.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too!" His friend shouted to Scrooge.

*

Simon was enjoying greeting everybody he meet as he walked down the street to his employee's house, Bob Crachit. But Simon soon greeted someone he did not except to greet....

"Uncle Scrooge?" It was his nephew, Fred. Fred was shocked.

"Merry Christmas and god bless to you, my dear nephew!" Simon replied to his still shocked, nephew.

"Did I miss something?" Fred asked, confused with his uncle's actions.

"Miss something? I hope not!" Simon said. "I wouldn't want to miss that Christmas Party of yours! When does it start?"

It took a while for Fred to recover from that question.

"Noon, uncle"

"Great! I will see you and your lovely wife, Clara, there!" Simon said joyfully. "Merry Christmas!"

"And to you, uncle!" Fred waved goodbye to his "changed" uncle.

*

It took Simon no less than ten minutes to reach the doorstep of his faithful and loyal employee, Alvin Crachit. Simon knocked on the door. Her head talking behind the door and then the door was opened. Alvin Crachit stood in the doorway. Scrooge put on a nasty face.

"Hello, Crachit" Simon growled looking into the eye's of Alvin.

"Mr. Scrooge, sir!" Alvin was shaking. "What a surprise to have you here on this merry day!"

"Merry? Merry!?" Simon shouted. "What is there to be so merry about on Christmas day!? Nothing, that's what! I've had it with all of this, Crachit! I have no alternative...."

"I have no alternative but to tell you what I think about you, Mr. Scrooge!" Brittany had appeared beside Alvin in the doorway. She had, obviously, been listening to Scrooge's and Alvin's conversation.

I have to tell you how I feel about your family!" Simon shouted at Brittany.

"Oh yeah!" Brittan shouted back, standing up for herself....and family. "I want to tell you that you are a selfish, greedy man!"

"And therefore I am here to raise your salary, give you the money required for Little Alvie's operation and have a wonderful feast with you!" Simon looked so mad and angry but inside he felt warm and cosy.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm about to-" Brittany stopped through mid-sentence, just about understanding what scrooge had said. Alvin was shocked.

"Pardon?" Alvin and Brittany said, both thinking they heard wrong.

"You heard me!" Simon's angry and mad expression had vanished from his face and was replaced with a large grin.

Brittany step aside straight away, put on a smiling face and said: "Did I say you were selfish and greedy? I mean you are wonderful and generous!" Alvin was smiling so strongly. His children had heard the news; they were over the moon. Simon as hungry and by the looks of it, so was the rest of the family....

"Now, what about that feast?" Simon smiled at the Crachit family.

"Yes, please Mr. Scrooge!" Alvin smiled. "Yes, please!"

Mr. Simon Scrooge had his first true Christmas......and after the years, he had many, many more.........

THE END

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it! It's done, completed, finished!!!**

**I can't believe it's finished! It is now 3 minutes passed 12a.m.....you know what that means!!!! It's now Christmas day!!! Woohoo!**

**Please review for this last time for me!!! I better get to sleep now, though. I gotta wake up at 7:45a.m to open my presents! Damn, I'm excited!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOD NIGHT!**


	9. Author's After Note: PLEASE READ!

**Author's After Note:**

Well, I never thought I would update this story. LOL. OK, I'm just gonna update you readers out there on a few things on this story. (Christmas was over how long ago? LOL) I will also answer a few questions you guys have asked.

**Why Is Simon "Scrooge" and not Alvin?**

I have received many questions on the story as to why I based Scrooge of Simon and not Alvin. Surely Alvin would make a great Scrooge, right? Well, here's my reason for not choosing him: OK, The main reason why I didn't base Scrooge of Alvin was because, if you saw the Chipmunk episode "Big Dreams" When Alvin sees the future if he choices a free meal, he sees that he is poor and is married to Brittany with two sons. Also, in that episode Alvin has a son called "Alvin. Jr and I thought that was just too good not to base Crachit of Alvin.

**Why are Alvin's sons called "Alvin Jr." and "Alvin Jr. The Second"?**

If you watch the Chipmunk episode "Big Dreams" and listen carefully, you will hear Brittany call one of her sons "Alvin Jr" I thought that was just too great not to base Alvin as Crachit. I also thought "If he called one of his sons Alvin Jr surely he should call his over son Alvin Jr The Second?" I thought it was too funny not to use.

So, yeah, that's the main reason. I just forgot to tell you guys that in the A/N at the end of one of the chapters. Sorry about that. I will update the story and I will also update with a new Chapter based on some questions I have been asked. OK, So thank you for reading that fanfic story! :)

OK, I hope that covers everything! If you have any other question on this story, please leave it in a review or PM me. I would just like to thank all of my dedicated readers and all of you who have reviewed this story. I was kind surprised by how many of you liked this story. I will defiantly do this again this year around question….but with a different story obviously.

Well, I'm pofed. Three updates in one day! My all time best at updating! LOL

Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)

May the Christmas spirit be with you throughout the year. lol


End file.
